1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing sauce mixes which are plastic at ambient temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of patents directed to food concentrates or sauce mixes and processes for preparing the same. U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,064 to Musher relates to a food base comprising a water absorbent bodier and a hard fat. The bodier is incorporated into an aqueous material which is then combined with a hard fat to provide a solid, plastic product. U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,360, also to Musher, discloses a concentrated food product comprising a hard fat and a water absorbent bodier which may be used to prepare an emulsion by combining the product with an aqueous liquid. The concentrate is prepared by combining the ingredients thereof with agitation until the fat congeals to allow formation of a shapable product. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,452 to Lesparre et al. relates to a white sauce base which is dispersible in water comprising flour, powdered skimmed milk and animal fat. The dry ingredients are blended and then combined with the heated fat to provide a paste. U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,805 to O'Neill et al. relates to a sauce mix for casseroles comprising a coloring agent, a fat-emulsifier mixture, flour and flavoring ingredients. The fat-emulsifier mixture is solidified by holding the same at low temperatures and then the solidified mixture is combined with the remaining ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,319 to Marotta et al. relates to a solid sauce base comprising an edible lipid admixed with a starch conversion product having certain critical viscosity characteristics to provide a mixture having a dough-like consistency. U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,991 to Hawley relates to a product having a paste-like consistency comprising a mixture of oil and soy protein and wherein oil has been introduced into the protein particles. The oil and soy protein are placed in an attrition mill to produce a free flowing composition which sets up into a paste when the composition is cooled to room temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,299 to Penton relates to a process for making brittle sauce concentrates comprising solid fat, starch material and flavoring. The concentrate is prepared by adding the starch material and flavoring to the melted fat and cooling the mixtue which may then be cast into selected shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,993 to Luck relates to a process for making a solid sauce bar. Triglyceride fat having certain specified characteristics is melted and flour and condiments are admixed therewith. The mixture is tempered by cooling with agitation to allow the formation of fat crystals following which the mixture is warmed to render it pourable. The mixture is then shaped and allowed to harden under refrigeration.
A number of food concentrates or sauce mixes are commercially available as dry compositions which are prepared for use by admixing the same with liquid and heating. Such concentrates or mixes are usually made by preparing aqueous mixtures or suspensions of suitable ingredients and then removing all or most of the aqueous material by evaporative procedures such as heating, freeze drying, etc. These methods are expensive in terms of capital investment for large scale equipment and energy expenditures. Furthermore, although such products have met with some degree of success in the marketplace, there are a number of disadvantages associated with their use. In general, dry mixes must be packaged in individual, hermetically sealed containers in order to prevent contact of the mixes with air. Such packaging requirements, of course, add unduly to the cost of the products. Concentrates having a reduced liquid content are also available but have the disadvantage of requiring expensive leak-proof containers. Moreover, their distribution involves the costly transporting of liquids which is preferably avoided for economic reasons.
Because fat is known to provide improved flavor, consistency and mouth feel to foods, its use in certain food applications is highly desirable. For obvious reasons, concentrates containing a substantial proportion of fat are generally not prepared in dry form. Advantageously, such concentrates are provided in print or tub configurations or the like, similar to margarines, for example. Although fat-containing concentrates in these forms provide a number of benefits in terms of convenience, stability, etc., their preparation generally involves expensive equipment and procedures.
Heated mixtures of flour and fat used as thickeners in gravies and as sauce bases and the like are known as roux. Flour and fat are combined in suitable proportions and amounts and heated for varying periods depending upon the type of roux desired. Preparation of conventional roux is time-consuming and considerable care must be taken to avoid overheating and to achieve a smooth consistency.